Congratulations, Castiel! It's A Boy!
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: After Castiel becomes human, he goes back back to his wife Daphne Allen and discovers they have a son named Michael Emmanuel Allen. Now not only does Cas need to learn of to be human and a husband, he needs to learn how to be a dad and how to take care of Mickey. I'm not good at summaries. First Supernatural story so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is going to be my first Supernatural story, so if it sucks, my bad! I'll try to do better.

Enjoy!

* * *

Castiel, ex-angel of the Lord and ex-Angel of Thursday, now human, stood in front of a door of a familiar house. The house he used to live in with his wife Daphne Allen back when he lost his memories.

A few days ago, Castiel was trying to close the gates of Heaven with the help of another angel named Metatron. But Metatron betrayed Cas and instead of closing the gates, the scribe angel cast a spell to expel every angel from Heaven. After taking Castiel's grace, the last ingredient for the spell, he tells the ex-angel to stop worrying about master plans and to find a wife and make babies.

Well, he already had a wife. 'Bout time he went back to her.

Cas took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He had no where else to go. He couldn't face Dean and Sam after what he did. He had failed again. Everytime he tried to help, Castiel always made everything worse. The brothers, especially Dean, probably never wanted to see him again. Especially now that he's human. He was useless. Hopefully Daphne would take him back. If not, Castiel was screwed.

The door opened and revealed a woman with long brown hair and pale green eyes standing there. She gasped at the site before her.

"Hello, Daphne," said Castiel.

"Emmanuel!" whispered Daphne. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "You're back!"

"Yes, I am. And my name is not Emmanuel, it's Castiel."

Daphne pulled back and looked at the man with a confused expression.

"I have a lot to explain," said Castiel. "But may I come in first? I am quite tired from my journey here."

"Oh, of course! Actually, I have something to tell you as well." Daphne took his hand and led him into the house. "I knew you'd come back someday. We've been waiting for you to come home."

We? This confused the ex-angel. Who was it that Daphne wanted Castiel to meet?

They enter a room that looked alot like a nursery room. It was painted baby blue with white clouds. In the middle of the room was a dark wood crib with a dark blue blanket and an angel mobile above it.

Castiel looked surprised. Daphne smiled and led him to the crib. Cas looked inside and saw a baby boy with brown hair and blue eyes staring back at him.

"You have a baby," stated Castiel.

Daphne nodded. "Em-I mean Castiel-This is Michael Emmanuel Allen. Mickey for short. He's your son."

* * *

Bumb-bumb-bumb! Cas is a dad! Oh boy! Can he do this?

Leave a review if you wanna find out!


	2. Chapter 2

A son. Castiel never thought he would ever have a son. He wanted to deny it, but he knew in his heart that his small boy was his. His child, his son.

'My son,' thought Castiel. He stared down at the baby in the crib and reached out as if to touch him before stopping.

"It's okay," whispered Daphne. She picked up his hand and brought it with her to brush Mickey's cheek. Mickey grabbed his finger and held on tightly with his own, small hand. The baby started to giggle happily.

This brought a smile to Castiel's face.

"Hello, Michael Emmanuel Allen," the ex-angel said, softly. "My name is Castiel. I am your father."

Mickey just stared at him with a smile.

"Do you wanna hold him?" asked Daphne.

Cas nodded. Daphne picked up the baby and placed him in Cas's arms. "Support the head. That's it," she said after helping the man hold their son correctly.

"He's so small," Castiel whispered. "And so beautiful."

The little Nephilim turned his head and buried his face in his father's coat, sighing happily.

"My son," Cas whispered.

"We have a lot to talk about," said Daphne, walking towards the door. "Let's go into the living room."

* * *

Castiel sat on a couch, still holding Mickey in his arms. Daphne sat next to him. She told him how two week after he had left, she started to get sick. She would throw up and have weird craving. Her friends told her she might be pregnant, but she thought that was ridiculous because she knew she couldn't have kids. When she went to the doctor, however, and they ran some test, he told her she was pregnant. Daphne had been shocked, scared, and happy, all at once. She always wanted a baby. It was going to be hard rasing a child alone, but she was determined to do it.

Her family and friends had been very supportive, helping with fixing the nursery and throwing her a baby shower and such. When the baby was born, Daphne named him Michael because the Archangel Michael was the angel of miracles and it was a miracle indeed that she had a baby, and one that was health and strong. And his middle name was Emmanuel because Daphne wanted her son to be named after his father.

"I knew someday you would come home," said Daphne. "Everyone said you left and wouldn't come back, but I knew in my heart you would return. And you have. You've come home and now we can raise our son that God and the angels gave us together."

Mickey giggled and clapped his hands in joy.

Cas explained how he was -_was_- an angel of the Lord. How he had saved the righteous man-Dean-from Hell, helped him and his brother Sam stop the apocalypse, fought a civil war in Heaven, foolishly worked with a demon, and let the Leviathans out of Purgatory. He told her how he remember his life with her as Emmanuel and didn't regain his memories as Castiel until he, Dean, and Meg fought their way against demons to get to Sam. He had been unable to heal Sam but was able to transfer Sam's madness and experience in Hell to himself, with drove his temporarily insane.

He next explained how he and Dean were sent to Purgatory of they defeated Dick and how when Dean found a way for them to escape, he chose to stay as punishment for the damage he had caused. But an angel named Naomi rescued him, only to brainwash and control him. Another angel, Metatron, came to him to ask for help in sealing the gates of Heaven, but it was a trick. Now all the angels, except Metatron, were cast out of Heaven.

"It's all my fault," said Castiel, tears building up in his eyes. "Whenever I try to make things better, I just make them worse. All of my brothers and sisters are out there in the world, powerless and scared, and it's all my fault."

Castiel then sobbed. Mickey, seeing his father so sad and not liking it a bit, started to cry himself.

That caused Cas to stop crying and quickly said, "No, child. Don't cry. Do not worry yourself with me."

Mickey whimpered a little as if to say he felt his father's pain and snuggled into his dad's coat.

Daphne wiped her own tears. "Castiel, don't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know. You just wanted to fix Heaven."

"But everytime I try to fix it, I make it worse."

"You tried your best." She pulled him in for a hug. "It's okay. You can stay here and I'll help you learn how to be human. And the three of us will be a happy family."

"Thank you, Daphne."

They were silent for awhile until Castiel scrunched up his face and asked, "What's that horrible smell?"

Mickey then giggled and Castiel held him with extended arms a good distance away from himself.

"Looks like your first lesson is about to start," said Daphne with a laugh. "How to change a dirty diaper!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you reviewing, Sammy McHale. I've been waiting for someone to review before posting the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Cas watched as Daphne changed Mickey's diaper, using his coat sleeve to block the smell. He payed close attention so he would know what to do next time.

"There you go, Mickey," said Daphne. "All clean."

Mickey smiled.

"He's such a good baby," said Castiel.

"He is," agreed Daphne. "He almost never cries, he's always happy and smiling. He's my little angel child."

Castiel smiled.

Mickey had grabby hands towards his father. Daphne handed him to Cas, who carefully held the boy in his arms. He and his son stared back at each other for a while. The ex-angel tilted his head and the boy did the same. When Castiel tilted it the other side, Mickey did the same. Castiel blinked rapidly twice, so did Mickey.

"Why do you copy me?" asked Castiel.

Mickey just stared.

Daphne giggled. "Hungry?" she asked. "I'll make whatever you have a taste for."

"Can you make hamburgers?"

* * *

Castiel was finishing his third hamburger while Daphne fed Mickey mashed peas and carrots.

"Why is his food mashed?" Castiel asked with his mouth full.

"Because he has no teeth yet," answered Daphne. "And please don't talk with your mouth full, Castiel. You could choke."

Castiel swallowed. "I'm sorry. You're right. Sam tells Dean the same thing."

Mickey swallowed the spoonful of mashed carrots his mother feed him, but some of them dribbled down his chin. Daphne used a napkin to wipe his face. "All done?" She threw away the jars and put the spoon in the sink. Then she took her son out of his high chair.

"I'm still hungry," said Cas. "Could you make me another?"

"Another? You're that hungry?"

"Angels don't need to eat. Now that I'm human, I find myself very hungry."

"Well, just don't eat too much. Wouldn't want you getting fat," teased Daphne. "Or have a heart attack or stroke. Wouldn't want Mickey to lose his father when he just met him."

Castiel's eyes went wide. "No!" He enveloped his wife and son into a hug. "I will not die and leave you or Mickey!"

"I'm sorry," said Daphne, feeling bad. "I shouldn't've said that."

Mickey let out a small burp. Castiel and Daphne laughed a little. Mickey giggled a bit, then let out a small yawn.

"Looks like it's somebody's nape time," said Daphne.

"Him and me both," yawned Castiel.

* * *

What should Daphne's job be? And what job should Castiel get? I can't decide.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to make Daphne a preschool teacher and just have Castiel get a job at a diner. And Cas will be reunited with Dean and Sam, I just don't know when.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Castiel showed up at Daphne's house and he was getting the hang of things. He know how to change Mickey's diaper on his own, how to properly feed him, bathe him, clothe him. He had made quite a few mistakes, but he eventually got it right.

Daphne thought Castiel was doing so well with Mickey, she decided it was time for her to go back to work and leave Cas in charge of the baby.

"You're leaving us here alone?!" asked Castiel, shocked and scared.

"Just for a few hours," said Daphne. "I'll be back at one o'clock."

Castiel glanced at the clock. It read seven o'clock. Preschool went from eight to twelve. "So it'll just be me and Mickey for six hours?"

"You can handle that." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Bye, honey." She then kissed his son on the cheek. "Bye, baby. Mommy will be home soon."

"Come back very soon, mommy," said Cas.

Daphne smiled. "You'll be fine. Bye." She left the house and headed to work.

Castiel looked at the boy in his arms. "It's just you and me for a few hours, son."

Mickey smiled.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly. Castiel gave Mickey a bath, changed him into a diaper, jeans, a black shirt with silver wings on the front, and fuzzy dark blue socks to keep his little feet warm. He sat the boy in his high chair and placed a bib on him so he would get dirty. Then Cas fed him mashed peaches while he ate scrambled eggs.

Castiel placed Mickey in his playpen to play with his toys while he cleaned the dishes. Mickey crawled to the other side of the playpen to play with his stuffed bear. Once Castiel was done cleaning in the kitchen, he picked up his son, who still held his bear, and sat down on the couch. He placed the baby on his lap and turned on the TV. The show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was on.

"Look, Mickey, it's Mickey," said Castiel.

Mickey giggled and hugged his bear closed as he watched.

'Daphne was right,' thought Castiel. 'We're doing fine.'

A few more baby shows later, Cas was sleeping on the couch with Mickey sitting on his stomach. The boy saw the remote control on the coffee table in front of him. He held out his small hand and tried to reach out for it but couldn't grab it. He pouted and continued to make grabby hands at it.

Then, the remote rose up and floated in the air. The young half angel tilted his head, not knowing what was happening. The remote floated over to him and, giggling, Mickey took it. He look at the screen and saw Sofia the First was on. He stuck out his tongue and pushed one of the buttons.

The show was replaced with another show. This one had lots of guns and shooting. Mickey gave out a short laugh and changed the channel. The next show was about werewolves and the scene that played had the werewolves attacked, killing, and/or eating people. Mickey pushed another button and Iron Man 3 was on. He enjoyed watching Iron Man fight Killian and his army of people with the Extremis virus.

Mickey turned his head to look at his toy robot on the floor. He stared at it, waiting for something to happen. Then, the toy moved on his own. Mickey laughed with joy and did the same thing to the rest of his toys. So, everything was floating or moving about on its own. Mickey's fire truck and ambulance truck wheeled around, sirens going off. The noise woke Castiel up and was shocked at what he saw.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

Daphne was reading a book while the children played with their toys. A knock on the door made her look up. Carol, the first grade teacher, and Daphne's friend, was there. Daphne opened the door to let her in.

"Welcome back," said Carol, hugging Daphne.

"Thank you."

"How's Mickey?"

"Oh, he's fine. Spending time with his father."

"Yeah, I heard he was back. How's that going?"

"Wonderful. I'm so happy he's back. He's a sweet man and ver good with Mickey. I'm sure everything is going well back home."

* * *

"Put those plates down!" shouted Castiel.

Mickey was really enjoying his new powers. He was making everything move. Plates, glasses, the furniture, his toys, everything. He was making a mess and Cas was trying to clean it up. But Mickey kept causing trouble. The boy enjoyed watching his father run around, puting everything back, trying to stop objects from floating.

Mickey felt something pinching at his back. Then there was a glow and he let out a small gasp.

"I knew Daphne shouldn't've left us alone," muttered Castiel, picking up his son's toys. He turned around when he heard Mickey laugh. The ex-angel gaped and dropped everything he held to the floor.

Mickey had black angel wings, the same kind Castiel used to have, and was flying around the room.

"NO! No, Mickey, come down!" Castiel cried. He tried to grab the child, but his was too fast for him. Mickey zoomed around, laughing with joy. He was enjoying him self.

A few hours later, Daphne came home and saw her house was in disarray.

"What happened!?" she exclaimed.

Castiel, who was trying trying to get their son down, turned to face his wife. "Daphne. I'm sorry. I tried. I knew you shouldn't have left me alone with our son."

Mickey noticed his mother and started talking in baby talk, laughing and kicking his legs. Suddenly, his wings vanished and Mickey started falling.

Daphne dashed over and caught the child, holding him close.

Castiel sighed in relief. "Oh thank Father."

"What happened?" asked Daphne.

"Daphne, our son is a Nephilim. He's half human and half angel. He was conceived when I was still an angel, so he has similar powers that I used to have. If I were still an angel, I would be able to fix any damages he might cause, for he is an infant and does not know what he is doing. But now that I am human, it will be difficult to raise him."

Daphne sighed. Then she gave her husband a small smile. "It'll be all right. Sure, it'll be difficult, but we can do this. We can raise our son and make sure he doesn't use his powers to cause trouble or hurt anyone. He is part angel. He can only do good."

"There are bad angels."

"Not you. And not Mickey."

Mickey used telekinesis to pick up his bear on the floor and hugged it tight, grinning.

"We'll work this out," said Daphne.

* * *

Please review. I only update if people review.


End file.
